Five
Five Is A Map In COD Black Ops. My Opinion Saying That This Is The Best Zombie Map In The Game. This Map Is Based On The Pentagon. DEFCON 1 Is Under Attack. You Must Protect The Pentagon. Characters ''' *John F Kennedy *Robert McNamara *Richard Nixon *Fidel Castro '''Weapons *M1911 *M14 *Olympia *MPL *MP5K *PM63 *Stakeout *M16 *AK-74u *Bowie Knife *Frag Grenades *Claymores *Winter's Howl *AK-47 (Only obtainable by the give all command on the PC) Trivia *This is the first map in which zombies can use teleporters without dying. *It is possible to block people from going in the DEFCON 5 room. Simply activate all the death-cons, go in the teleporter and don't move. If the player turns around, they will see other people being teleported to it, and then teleported out since you're in the way. *If two people teleport to the DEFCON 5 room at the same time, both players will be downed. If the players does the trivia above and blocks people from getting there, if two people go in the teleporter at the same time while the player is blocking it, both players will be downed and teleported to random areas, but the person blocking it will survive. *All of the characters have suits with sleeves up to the hand on in third person view, but they have arms similar to Tank Dempsey's in first person view. *If a player is downed on one floor, and his/her teammate(s) take an elevator up/down, they can see the zombies in the level that they are downed in disappear into a ball of electricity, respawning in the level that the rest of the team is in, or they float up in the air. *Usually the characters being played as tap their foot in impatience while waiting inside for the elevator to open again. This can be seen when playing with two or more players. *The name Five refers to both the DEFCON levels and the sides of the Pentagon. *Coincidentally, this map also marks the appearance of the fifth Wonder Weapon, the Winter's Howl. *This is the first zombie map to take place in the United States. *If the player tries to enter the panic room before going through the DEFCON levels, the player will be denied access and the text: "115 Clearance Required" will appear at the bottom of the screen. This is reference to Ununpentium, also known as Element 115. *In the hallway, there are several pictures referencing Call of Duty: World at War, such as a plaque mentioning the battle of Peleliu, and Sgt. Roebuck at the Battle of Peleliu. *It seems that the Wunderwaffe DG-2 was originally supposed to be in the map, as there are unused sound files of the characters' reactions to getting the Wunderwaffe from the Mystery Box. *It is the first map that players can destroy a barrier. *If you go near a DEFCON switch while having the power on, the text will read "Press (X/F/Square) to lower death-con level." *There are clocks on the wall where you spawn. They show New York, Hong Kong, Hanoi, and Moscow's time. The time shown is correct. *On the wall next to the MPL is a picture of Major John Plaster, who provided work for Call of Duty: Black Ops. *There are three red telephones on this map: One at the start at the game, close to Quick Revive, one on a desk in the same room as the power switch, and the final phone is located in the Panic Room. Once all telephones are activated, "Won't Back Down" by Eminem will start to play. *There is a television above each Mystery Box location which can be used to locate the Mystery Box. *The portrait of Richtofen and the blank portrait from Kino der Toten appear in the Panic Room. *There are news boards with news connected to the zombies. *There is a unobtainable Death Machine on top of a shelf in a room on the lowest level. *In a room on the lowest floor there is a Winter's Howl on a table with work tools surrounding it. This strongly implies that the Winter's Howl was manufactured at the Pentagon. *This marks the first time in the Call of Duty franchise that the President of the United States and other high ranking characters are playable. *Robert McNamara is the only character never was a head of state. *It's possible to see the base frame of an older teleporter, like the ones from Der Riese or Kino der Toten, through a zombie window in the basement, to the left of the AK74u. It could provide evidence that the US copied the technology, as the teleporters here are different. There's also a Ray Gun on a desk to the right, which might suggest they are researching or copying the gun. *No Gas Zombies will appear in a round if no one visits the lab section, or if no one is in the lab section and the elevator is NOT called to the second floor (Confirmed on Xbox 360 and PS3) *In the opening cut scene, it appears that all the clocks are set to 12:00 AM, but the ingame clocks feature the correct time. This is due to the opening scene being pre-rendered. *On one of the podiums in the starting room, there sits a scrap of paper that reads "Ignomo Jubilus", which is roughly translated into "Laughable Mistake". *On the metal detectors/traps the player can see III ARC and the Treyarch logo. *Any activated DEFCON switches will be de-activated at the end of a Bonfire Sale. *In the Pack-a-Punch Room there is a book titled Exposed. What can't be seen without noclip is that on the back is a picture of what appears to be a zombified gorilla. The text next to the picture reads "man sent the first primate into space, and it returned..." This could be both a reference to the Cosmic Silverback or to the Space Monkeys in Ascension *The light used to locate the Mystery Box from Der Riese can be seen if the player noclips out of the map. *On split screen, it is possible to hear quotes from your dead partner if you stand near enough to where they died. *On a chalk board in War Room, there is a list of SR-71 flights which can be presumed to be wrecks. *It is possible to only have a knife. The way to do this is in a thief round if you only have one gun, he will take it. This will cause you to knife extremely fast. *Any Zombies that are in the small elevator while it is moving will die as if killed by a Fire Pit. *In the lab section of the basement, canisters of Nova 6 can be found. *Next to the teleporter in the power room, there is a chalkboard. It has math written on it and a few words such as "115," "I knew it was you Edward" and "Stay away Sam." This may assume either a surviving member of Group 935 that learned of Richtofen's actions or perhaps even Yuri Kravcheski himself had wrote on this chalkboard. Another fact that supports the opinion that Yuri could have wrote on it; "Five" and Ascension occur at the same time, and Yuri wasn't at Ascension when Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen and Nikolai Belinski arrived. This could mean Yuri was at the Pentagon for an unknown reason. It is widley belived he is the Pentagon Thief, trying to free Gersch by getting guns to complete a node of the Puzzle in Ascension. *"Five" shares its death song with Kino Der Toten (which is a part of song "Abracadavre"). *Coincidentally, there are technically five characters in the map; The four playable characters, and Sgt. Roebuck. DEFCON 1 DEFCON 1 DEFCON 1 DEFCON 1 DEFCON 1 DEFCON 1 DEFCON 1 DEFCON 1 DEFCON 1 DEFCON 1 DEFCON 1 Category:COD